Yokai Academy Ninja Style
by PetrifiedKit
Summary: when madara uchia decides to awaken the jubi with only 6 of the tailed beasts the results are the destruction of the elemental contries. naruto and the rest of the leaf 9 and sand siblings move to yokai academy
1. Chapter 1

Yokai Academy ninja style

"So were the hell are we going again" the blond teens asked as he stared out the window watching the scenery go by. "Kid you are going to yokai academy a school for monsters or yokai to attend. Since your third hokage and the head master were friends before his death the head master has let u 12 attend the school" the bus driver explained as he entered the portal. Hearing this naruto looked back at the people he knew from the elemental country.

Thanks to madara thinking he could summon the jubi or ten tailed beast with only 6 of the tailed beasts an explosion occurred which destroyed the village hidden in the rocks and mist. The resulting explosion released the 6 other beasts which then took to attacking the other countries. No one enters the elemental countries without a large risk to their life and leaves with the same risk. Thanks to the kyuubi and shukaku naruto and gaaras group of ninja were able to escape from the elemental countries and take refuge in Japan. Killer bee and his set of cloud ninja took refuge in America while what mist ninja that were lucky to be on missions decided to take refuge in the Caribbean. The leaf 9 and sand siblings were then found by the headmaster who sensing there chakra sent convinced them to enter yokai academy to train them how to interact with modern Japan.

"Hinata wake up looks it's the academy" naruto whispered to hinata while tapping here shoulder gently to wake her up. During the trip out of the elemental countries they got close but they were just friends. 'Wish I could tell her how I feel but I don't want to ruin our friendship' naruto thought as he started to see her open her lavender eyes. "Naruto were are we" hinata asked as she started to rub her eyelids and yawned. "I decided to wake you up since we are near the academy " naruto said as the bus stopped outside the tunnel. "Here's your stop and enjoy your time at yokai academy" the bus driver said as he laughed.

As everyone started to debark naruto noticed that everything was almost the same as what it was before they left. "ino pig he is mine" sakura said as she pulled on one of saskues arms. "No he is my billboard brow" ino yelled. Naruto laughed as he noticed the look on saskues face as he wished his fan girls would leave him alone. When he noticed a group of students walking towards the school. The group was made up of a boy with a group of girls. As the group walked past them saskue and gaara both took notice of individuals members. Saskue took notice of a cherry pink haired girl who unlike sakura had a body that was hot and looked like she wasn't a complete bitch. Gaara also took notice of a girl who has a lolli pop in her mouth. The thing that caught him the most was her eyes which were a light blue and covered her eyes. Naruto noticing the 2 blush laughed and wondered what their new life yokai academy would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rooms, ice and a tamed raccoon

"Room 278, 279 ah 290" naruto mentioned as he started to enter the room and noticed the two beds. "Wonder who my roommate is there stuff is taking up my bed." Naruto said as he moved the stuff and noticed a gourd of sand on the bed. "Uzumaki I suggest u place my stuff back on the bed or I will have to kill u" the red haired boy said as he fist pounded the blond. "Sure whatever it's not like I haven't kicked your ass before" naruto mentioned back as he move his stuff to the other bed. "So what do u think of the school so far gaara" naruto asked his friend as he started to place his clothes into the closet. "Its alright so far just wondering about the other people here" gaara said 'alright damn there are some fine chicks here especially that purple haired chick' gaara thought secretly hiding a blush. "I know what u are thinking about that currently it's that purple haired chick isn't it" naruto said teasing his friend who was as close as a brother to him. "How did u know is it that obvious" gaara asked responding to his friends remark. "No but I was checking her out to" naruto responded with a laugh. "Dibs" gaara responded back as soon as possible. "No issue plus while she is hot I don't want her I have my eyes on another girl" naruto responded back staring out the window at the school lost in thought. "Let me guess a lavender eyed comrade which came with use am I right" gaara responded back at his pseudo brother happy he had something to hold over his head. "Damn was I that obvious" naruto asked his bro as he started to walk out the door. "No but I was checking her out to" gaara responded with a laugh as naruto walked out the door giving the finger. "Now were to place my sand"

/outside the room/

'Damn when did gaara gain a sense of humor' naruto thought as he did not notice the purple haired girl as he ran into her. "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention" naruto apologized as he offered a hand. "Names naruto uzamaki yours" naruto asked the girl that his bro admired. "Mizore shirayuki and its no issue." Mizore responded as she got up off her but. 'I know how to get back at gaara and do him a possible favor' naruto thought as he asked "hey my friend was wanting to meet you but he was too shy to ask you" naruto asked mizore. 'His friend could it possibly be that red haired kid with the gourd' mizore thought as she responded with "sure where is he right know" mizore asked naruto. "He is in room 280 and play nice." Naruto responded as he started to head off to the cafeteria "hm I could use some ramen"

/back inside the room/

As the door started to open back up gaara responded "back from the cafeteria naruto what did they have no ramen" gaara responded while placing his gourd in his closet. "Naruto u mean the blond haired boy who went to the cafeteria no my names mizore" the voice behind him responded. As gaara turned around he took notice of the girl behind him. It was the girl who he saw earlier when he got off the bus. She had shoulder length purple hair, enchanting blue eyes that reminded him of ice, d cup breasts and a nice round ass. "Names gaara sabaku" gaara responded while having a slight blush on his cheeks. "That reminds me naruto said u wanted to talk to me but u were too shy" mizore responded sporting a slight blush of her own after seeing gaaras blush. 'Fuck you naruto' gaara thought while imagining burning his freeing in a vat of oil.

/cafeteria/

'I sense a disturbance in the force like someone wants to place me in a vat of hot oil must be sakura' naruto thought." Sorry so there's no ramen" the cafeteria staff told naruto. "NOOOOOOOOOO"

/back in room/

'I have a feeling that naruto getting what he deserves' gaara thought. "So mizore how would u like to get a bite to eat" gaara asked nervously hoping she says yes. "Yes I would like to eat with you gaara lead the way" mizore said as she held her arm out. 'Thank god and thank naruto' gaara thought with the largest smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Uchiha meets the resident human and makes a trade

"so shuikamaru we are stuck at a new school with a new set of people that don't know use, wonder if I will still have a fan club." Saskue said as he pulled out a snickers bar out of his suitcase to eat. "Saskue let me say this you are one of the most troublesome people after naruto and a fan club sounds worth it." Shikamaru said lazily as he stared up at the ceiling wondering whether he should stay in his bed or go outside. "Since u would find telling someone this troublesome let me tell you I enjoyed secretly having my fan club" saskue told his lazy roommate while finishing his candy bar. "Troublesome well I am going to take a nap so talk to you later." Shikamaru said before falling asleep. 'How about I explore the campus' saskue thought while he left the room.

/Outside the room/

'So there's the bathroom I been meaning to use it all day' saskue thought as he decided to enter it. "god damn it will that girl leave my neck alone. The bites are getting annoying and more frequent" saskue heard a brown haired boy mention. "the only reason I like that girl is because of the fact she has pink hair and green eyes which I find very attractive" the brown haired boy mention again while placing alcohol on what looked like a bite mark. "So you know that pink haired girl that was with you when I saw u earlier" saskue asked the brown haired boy which startled him. "Wait who are you" the brown haired boy asked while turning around at a speed that saskue never knew existed. "Saskue uchiha new student here you" saskue asked of the boy. "Tsukune ano and I know that pink haired girl her names moka." Tsukune responded back answering saskues original question. "I have a proposition for you in the group of people I came with there's a annoying pink head I have been trying to get off back for the longest while u also seem to have the same issue" saskue mentioned to tsukune. "Yeah I do have the same issue so what are u proposing." Tsukune asked. "We trade pink heads since I hate the one I came with and she won't bite you while I find your pink head very attractive and wouldn't mind having a bite taken out of my neck." Saskue says to tsukune of the offer. "Aight deal" tsukune says holding out his hand. Saskue taking the hand in agreement asks "is there something about moka that I should know about". "Yup unless u are in major trouble do not take off the rosary on her chest it seals off her extremely bitchy side." Tsukune tells saskue remembering the last kick he received. "No issue remember this don't piss sakura off she is a medic and could find a thousand different ways to inflict bodily harm without killing you" saskue also warning tsukune of sakura. "Great what a lovely she sounds like" tsukune says sarcastically. "so see you I am off to the cafeteria going see if they have any soup I sure could use a bowl of tomato soup " saskue mentions to the other boy while leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

K9xs and twins

"So my roommate is a junior named gin wonder what he is like and if he likes dog's akamaru" kiba told the dog located at his side. "Arf ark" akamaru responded back to kiba. "I agree with you boy so I will chill out and see what my roommates like." Kiba said opening the door to his room. As kiba walked in he took notice to all the pictures of beautiful women in bikinis. "I have a feeling that I am going to like my roommate already" kiba said walking over to the unused bed. "So your kiba names gin" the older boy said moving out of the shadow of the door. "Fuck didn't notice and yeah I am kiba and that's akamaru" kiba responded back to the boy behind him. "So I see you're a dog fan I can respect that I have a pet wolf at my house" gin said petting akamaru on the head. "So kiba what are your hobbies and likes" gin asked wondering what his new roommates like. "well for things I like are my dog akamaru, big breasts, porn and basically females in general hobbies are peeking on girls baths and training to resist any bodily pain" kiba told his new roommate doubting that he would care much. "Judging by first impressions kiba I am going to say we will be getting along fine in fact I want to show you my collection." Gin said pulling out a binder out from under his bed. "Welcome to the beauties if yokai academy." Gin exclaimed while showing off his binder. "Wow will you take e as your apprentice into the world of boobies" kiba said bowing to his new idol. "hm I maybe but if you want to be my apprentice you first have to get a camera so come on lets head to the student run shopping mall" gin said while leaving the room. "Wait up" kiba a said running out of the room with akamaru.

/hallway/

"So kiba tell me why does u have k9 like features" gin asked curiously of the younger boy next to him. "Well it all starts this way in the area where I used to live there used to be a village known as the leaf village. I was part of a clan that raised dogs hence akamaru. Well the first member of my clan had sex with a dog. Surprisingly the dog got pregnant and gave birth to a healthy litter of humans and ever since that time my clan has had 9 features." Kiba told his new friend. "Interesting though disturbing meh its no issue my family has its own thing were we gain wolf like features because we are werewolves I think it's from my Russian ancestors." Gin told the younger student as they walked by a group of girls. 'Think I will use that group as kibas initiation test' gin thought as he says a blue haired girl pop into view. "hey gin whose the new hotty next to you" the blue haired girl asked before this is what was heard "OMG THOSE ARE THE GODLY BOOBS I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LET ME SUCK ON THEM" kiba yelled before the blue haired girl knocked him out. "Perv stay down before I hit you again" the girl yelled. "Kurumu u just hit the new guy and I don't think he is partially to blame he has some k9 DNA so he gets more stimulated easier, I guess your breasts set him off" gin responded back to kurumu as kiba started to wake up. "sorry about that the names kiba and I did get carried off but thanks for hitting me it helped bring me back to my senses." Kiba said back while waking up. "No issue if u need to be hit again just find me and ask" kurumu said as she started to walk away. "man u okay cause hell she has not even hit me that hard." Gin said while helping the unlucky boy up. "Hey is it me or is the room really spinning" kiba said before falling down. "Alright kid we are going to the hospital"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Food, rape and a friendly spar

/back in saskue and shikamaru's room/

"hm so the bastards sleeping what a waste of space but hell he can sure be useful when he wants to be" the blond haired girl said while staring at the lazy ninja on the bed. "hey lazy ass wake up I have certain needs and they cant be sastified if you are asleep" the blond haired girl said as shikamaru started to wake up. "damn you troublesome women I was sleeping what was the need with you waking me up like that" shikamaru said while he got up yawning. "well you know our agreement if temari wants sex then temari gets sex so strip RIGHT NOW" temari yelled at the lazy pineapple headed boy. "troublesome but okay"

/outside the room/

"OH MY GOD GIVE IT TO ME YOU LAZY BASTARD… DAMN U TROUBLE SOME WOMEN… YOU ARE SO LAZY THAT U CANT EVEN GET UP…TROUBLESOME I AM CUMMING… FUCK U BITCH NOW BEND OVER…TROUBLESOME WOMEN" was all that's heard from the room for the next 20 minutes as everyone who passed by commentend on shikamaru's luck.

/cafeteria/

"so mizore what do u like to do in your spare time" gaara asked of the beautiful girl he was sharing his lunch with. "well I enjoy snowboarding, going for walks, eating snow cones and anything that's cold what do u like to do" mizore responded while picking up a cheeseburger. "oh and I like western foods" mizore said after picking up her burger. "hm what do I like well I enjoy well I enjoy hanging with my friends, sparring with naruto, oh and protecting the people. "hey look theres an empty table lets sit there gaara" mizore said while pulling him over to the table. "so mizore whats were you live like" gaara sked while truly trying to find out more about the girl next to him. "gaara I live in amountain village near the rockey mountains so I am western. Yeah so my village is very cold but thats what I enjoy about it. And my family runs a snowboarding business so whats your home like." Mizore responded to the red haired boy noticing the small hint of pain in his eyes. "well my village used to be in the middle of a hot dessert, all the buildings were made out of packed sand. I may have hated my village but it was my home." Gaara responded to the beautiful girl next to him as he started to blush from looking at here. Noticing the small blush mizore thought it would be fun to have a shy guy to herself 'this is going to fun for all purposes tsukune can go fuck himself for all I care gaara all I want' mizore thought while also thinking that blush was cute. "so gaara enjoying your date" a blond by said while coming out of nowere from the back of gaara. 'man that was priceless especially the blush on gaara's face I cant wait to tease my bro about this later.' Naruto thought as he didn't notice gaara getting up from his seat. "uzumaki outside right know" Gaara yelled at naruto "mizore will u excuse me how about we get together again for breakefast tomarrow" gaara asked mizore while hoping for a yes. "yes gaara I will be honored" mizore told gaara while he started to walk outside.'damn he has a nice ass'

/outside/

"so gaara rules of the match since u declared it" naruto asked his bro noticing the angry look on his face. 'he must really like that girl' naruto thought as gaara responded back "one tail of power only" gaara responded back as his chakra started to create a yellow cloak of chakra in the shape of a racoon. "all right gaara your on" naruto said as he started to charge up his own cloak of chakra which was red in colour. when the cloak was finished on both sides they charged each other neither knowing who was going to win.

/at a tree near by/

"hm naruto fighting gaara i wonder what it is about" hinata said to herself blushing as she stared at her crush from behind the tree. "what happened was i was enjoying lunch with gaara when the blond naruto i think his name was ruined my lunch with gaara" a purple haired girl responded back to hinatas question. "by the way the names mizore" the purple haired girl responded back to hinata. "hinata and what are you doing here" hinata responded back to mizore. "stalking gaara and i going to guess you are stalking naruto huh" mizore asked hinata while watching the fight again. "how did u know i am stalking naruto" hinata sked the purple haired girl while trying to hide a blush from hering her crush's name. "dont you know stalkers are able to recognize other stalkers. so the question is would you like to be my freind." mizore asked hinata. "sure" hinata said while holding out her hand. "freinds" mizore said whils shaking hinatas hand.

/back to the fight/

"so gaara u must really like this girl to give me such a hard fight" naruto responded as he felt a pain in his chest. 'damn must have broke some ribs i am going to have to end this quickly' naruto thought while charging up his rasengan. "prepare to be sent to the sent to the medical dorm naruto" gaara said as he charged up his rasengan which unlike naruto was made up of sand. 'damn my leg is broke i have to end this soon' gaara thought as he charged naruto who charged him back. "RASENGAN" was all that was heard as the 2 orbs crashed into wach other knocking both boys into a wall rendering them unconscious.

/back at shikamarus room/

"u are the laziest fuck i have ever fucked" temari said while getting redressed. "having sex is to troublesome all i want to do is watch the clouds." shikamaru said while falling asleep. "if i didnt like the lazy bastard i would have killed him by now " temari said as she left the room.


End file.
